A Spot of Trouble
by rainpuddle13
Summary: Bill discovers that his little sister is in a spot more trouble than he could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Spot of Trouble  
**Name:** rainpuddle13 (rainpuddle13 at gmail dot com)  
**Website:** http/groups. Mature/R/Naughty  
**Characters/Ships:** Draco/Ginny  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** _This story is not related to my Tangled Web story arc in any way, shape or form. _I took a little break from my normal fare (and apparently my senses) to write some total crackfic. Thanks to nokomis305 for the beta and suggestions as always. This one is for you girl! Thanks to dragonsangel68 for even more suggestions, and for actually liking it. Originally inspired by the song "Take the Money and Run" by the Steve Miller Band and the hurricane season.

**Summary: **Bill discovers that his little sister is in a spot more trouble than he could have ever imagined.

**A Spot of Trouble — Chapter 1**

Bill Weasley sat down behind his messy desk in a small oddly shaped office in the most imposing building in Diagon Alley, his morning cup of coffee in hand. As much as he had loved living in Egypt, he was certainly glad for the transfer back to the London office of Gringotts a little over two years ago.

Right after the 'incident' as he preferred to call it.

That was when Ginny had announced to the family that she'd been seeing Draco Malfoy on the sly for quite some time. Needless to say, that didn't go over well with most of the family. Heated words had ensued, many tears had been shed, and a bitter ultimatum was declared.

No one ever thought that Ginny would choose Malfoy over her own family. He was under investigation by the Ministry; his father was rotting in Azkaban; and his mother was conveniently out of the country and unreachable. He seemingly had nothing to offer her, other than himself, and from what his youngest brothers had to say about the boy that wasn't very much at all.

Bill had never met the boy, so he'd tried to refrain from passing judgment, because he'd wanted to give Ginny the benefit of the doubt. He also knew that his brothers could be hotheads, especially Ron, therefore their take on the situation wasn't necessarily reliable. The seriousness of it all hadn't actually sunk in until his father had told him all the goings-on with the Malfoys in his absence. It seemed that the youngest Malfoy had been a very busy boy.

He loved his sister, and if she was willing to resort to such drastic measures, then she must have had very good reason. There was no way that Ginny could be that gullible. He refused to believe it.

And naturally, Ron went completely mad when Ginny had finally worked up the nerve to bring Malfoy home, ranting and raving and threatening to haul his pale arse to Azkaban himself. It hadn't taken much to get Mum whipped up in a fury after that. Bill had to give the Malfoy boy credit though; he stood there and said not a word while Gin had it out with them.

Charlie had tried to help him keep some semblance of peace while the rest of the family tried to shout the roof off, but their efforts were for naught.

Ginny had had enough when she deflected a couple very nasty hexes tossed in the direction of the silent boy at her side. A few final harsh words were exchanged, the ultimatum was delivered, and front door was slammed shut with a thunderous bang.

By the next morning, the youngest of the clan had vanished along with most of her clothes and a worn brown floppy eared stuffed rabbit. By midmorning the news had spread that a large sum had been removed from the Malfoy vault before the Ministry could file the paperwork to freeze the assets.

That was when Bill had transferred to the London office. He had used his position and contacts to make inquiries about his sister, but to no avail. It was as if she'd fallen off the face of the earth; that is, until one day four months later, when a battered Muggle postcard made its way to his in box. It was postmarked from Ajaccio, Corsica and sent to his former address Cairo address. She wanted him to know everything was fine, and she was happy. He had made inquiries in Corsica through Gringotts, but by the time he had arrived, they had long fled the villa where they'd been staying.

About six months later, another postcard arrived, postmarked Algiers, Algeria. He had made a grave tactical error in letting it slip to Ron he had an address for Ginny in Algiers after two months of very discrete inquiry. His youngest brother and his two friends went rushing off to save Ginny from her captor, only they hadn't taken into account that she didn't want saving. Malfoy had only smirked at them before taking her hand and Disapparating, despite Hermione's desperate pleas and Harry's threats. Bill could have killed his brother when he caught up with him in the large flat that used to be their sister's home, mere moments too late, but no, Ron had to do everything with wand blazing first, leaving the questions for later.

He'd really thought that Ginny would have gotten tired of the little game after a while, and come home to her family. She had to know that they were no longer angry, and would welcome her back with open arms, mostly, with some prodding to certain members' arses. He didn't want to think about how many family gatherings ended with his mum in tears, or how despondent his father grew as time stretched on without any word from Ginny.

Apparently his little sister's feelings for Malfoy were deeper than he'd originally anticipated.

Just when he'd given up hope that she'd ever contact him again after months had turned into a year, another postcard had come across his desk. It pictured some bar called Sloppy Joe's that was famous, because an American writer by the name of Hemingway used to haunt it a long time ago according to the caption; it was postmarked Key West, Florida. Bill didn't bother to tell anyone in the family.

This time he'd play it smart.

He called in a few favors from his Yank compatriots, finding out all he could about Key West. He also got a report on magical activity in the area from the American Ministry. His nosing around paid off when a report came back describing a young woman, fitting his sister's description, who worked the late shift in a Muggle bar just off the beach, and lived upstairs with a bloke that sounded an awful lot like Malfoy. Being in a high level position at Gringotts definitely had its advantages.

Disappointed didn't begin to cover what Bill felt when he had to change his travel arrangements two days before he was supposed to fly into Miami thanks to mandatory evacuations, because of a hurricane heading for the Keys. That meant that Ginny and Malfoy would have to leave the area for Merlin only knew where. America was huge; they could go anywhere. He had no idea when, let alone if, he'd ever hear from her again. He cursed his luck under his breath in English and Egyptian.

"Mr. Weasley," his secretary called softly after knocking on his door, interrupting his momentary wallow in self-pity. "Mr. Thornbury thought you might like to see this."

"Thank you," he said, taking the manila folder with a red tab and dismissing her with a nod. He waited for the door to close before opening the report. Thornbury was in charge of loss prevention for a number of Gringotts' American subsidiaries. He'd promised to keep an eye out for anything unusual after an evening of drinking had caused Bill to tell an impartial party every single last sordid detail of little sister's disappearance.

He scanned the police report from the main branch of the First National Bank of Georgia in Atlanta, Georgia, detailing a bank robbery that had occurred the day before. Apparently the First National Bank of Georgia was missing approximately $5,000. Not via the normal Muggle stick up modus operandi, but money was mysteriously missing from the vault and not discovered until the end of the business day. A review of the surveillance video revealed no one unauthorized entering or exiting the vault, hence why the report had landed on Thornbury's desk.

It wasn't all that unusual for some wizard to try to get wise, using his special skills to commit a nearly perfect crime. They almost always never took into consideration having to exchange Muggle money for Gaellons, and that was when they got caught.

Then he came to the part highlighted in bright yellow that Thornbury had obviously thought he'd find interesting:

_An unidentified male appears for approximately forty-five seconds on the vault security camera, before disappearing from view. He is seen stuffing bundles of money into a small bag. No bank employee reported seeing any usual activity in or around the vault during that time._

_The unidentified male is described as approximately 5'10" to 6'0" tall, slender build, and light colored hair, wearing jeans and dark colored t-shirt. He is not believed to be in possession of a weapon, and is not considered dangerous at this time._

Then at the very bottom of the report under additional notes:

_Officer Hernadez with FNBG reported questioning a young woman suspected of shoplifting from a store in the vicinity of the bank at approximately the same time the robbery occurred. The woman entered the bank to escape a pursing sales clerk. She was identified as Ginny Prewett, a British National. She was later released when no evidence was found to support pressing charges. _

Bill sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, turning over what he'd just read in his mind while trying to make sense of it all. He knew her little adventure with Malfoy would eventually turn sour, but he never dreamed it would be this bad. He'd definitely have to keep this to himself, until he could sort things out the best he could. He didn't even want to begin to fathom what the rest of the family would say. Well, he could imagine what the twins would say…

"Oh, Gin-Gin what have you gotten yourself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**A Spot of Trouble  
**Name:** rainpuddle13 (rainpuddle13 at gmail dot com)  
**Website:** http / groups dot yahoo dot com /group /littleyellowduck/  
**Journal:** http / rainpuddle13 dot livejournal dot com/  
**Rating:** Mature/R/Naughty  
**Characters/Ships: **Draco/Ginny  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** _This story is not related to my Tangled Web story arc in any way, shape or form._ I took a little break from my normal fare (and apparently my senses) to write some total crackfic. Thanks to nokomis305 for the beta and suggestions as always. This one is for you girl! Thanks to dragonsangel68 for even more suggestions, and for actually liking it. Originally inspired by the song "Take the Money and Run" by the Steve Miller Band and the hurricane season.

**Summary:** Bill discovers that his little sister is in a spot more trouble than he could have ever imagined.

**A Spot of Trouble – Chapter 2**

Would he do it again?

That was the question Draco kept asking himself as he took advantage of the unending supply of hot water the hotel shower had to offer. He tried to put it out of his mind as he finished up his shower, shaved, and dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He checked his appearance before exiting the spacious bathroom, quite pleased that he'd managed to not nick himself with the razor. Ginny would always giggle at his string of curses during his twice-weekly ritual then she'd help him staunch the blood flow. He was almost sure she used his razors to shave her legs.

The room was dark except for the eerie glow of the television that was tuned to some channel that offered weather information twenty-four hours a day. He could never understand why Muggles needed a minute-to-minute update on the weather. Of course, he really didn't care to understand Muggles; he just had to learn to live with them ever since the close call in Algiers with Ginny's prat brother and his little sidekicks. That was when they'd stopped using magic unless it was absolutely necessary. He was positive that was how the Weasel king had tracked them down. New wands, not registered with the British Ministry of Magic, were a top priority as soon as they had some spare funding.

He ran his fingers through his still wet hair, slicking it back, and muttering something about desperately needing a haircut under his breath. He took a few moments to watch the sleeping figure laying in the middle of the oversized bed wearing nothing but the fluffy blue bathrobe provided by the hotel. Her tangled red hair was spread over the crisp white sheets of the turned back bed, making for a very pretty picture that made him want to crawl in bed with her, and make everything all right for her.

Would he do it again, that niggling little voice asked in the back on the back of his mind. Yes, without a moment's hesitation. He'd do anything for her, anything to make her happy. Anything at all. Especially after the hell she'd been through in the past couple days; being ripped from the stable and comfortable life they'd settled into over the past year and all. It wasn't what he had envisioned for them when they'd fled England nearly three years go, but she seemed happy and that was all that mattered.

He loved her so much that if she'd asked him to commit murder he'd gladly lose his soul for her.

Draco contemplated the last few days as he pulled on his socks and shoes then wrote Ginny a quick note saying he went out to find them some dinner. Three days ago they were living in Key West; that was where they landed when the money he'd taken from the Malfoy family vault had finally given out.

Ginny hadn't once complained as they slowly pawned most of their possessions in order to have money to live on. He felt immensely embarrassed the first time they had to resort to selling a few items, but Ginny didn't even bat and eyelash. She'd actually haggled with the proprietor for a higher price for certain items; something, he was quite certain she'd learn after years of watching her mother do the very same thing. He had insisted she keep the slender platinum wedding ring he'd bought her in Corsica to make their hasty marriage official, and the silver and garnet bracelet purchased on a whim in a market in Algiers when the time came.

It had been his intention to settle down with Ginny in Corsica, where he still had a few family connections, to a nice, quiet little life where he'd spend the rest of his days making her happy. He owed her that much, because she was the only person in the world who was on his side, and believed in his innocence. His best laid plans were ruined by her meddlesome family not once, but twice. So he took the drastic measure of moving them across the pond to the States where it was much easier to get lost.

After they ran out of things to pawn, they settled on a warm tropical island that was the southern most tip of the United States, or at least that was what the marker said. Ginny had managed to secure a job in a small bar just off the beach in exchange for a two room flat and tips. He bounced around from job to job, until settling into a semi-permanent working arrangement with one of the more wealthy and reclusive couples on the island. It wasn't the life he was accustomed to living, but his wife seemed completely unfazed.

Then two days ago the whole world went to hell. A mandatory hurricane evacuation order came down, leaving them twelve hours to pack up and make arrangements to get off the island. They had $500 between them, most of their possessions fit into a large shopping bag, and they had no way off the island. Luckily that problem was solved when his 'employers' offered to fly them out on their private jet, and that was how they ended up in Atlanta. Now he almost wished he'd taken them up their offer to stay with them as well, but he never was one to take charity, because it wasn't something any self-respecting Malfoy would do. But if he'd learned anything in the last few years, it was that love made you do crazy things.

Which was exactly how they ended up in their present situation.

They'd spent the night in the cheapest motel he could find near the small county airport where the flight terminated. It was the kind of place that he would never have stepped foot in a previous life, let alone asked Ginny to stay. They'd spent a restless night, trying to catch some sleep on a bed that was harder than a brick, and where the cleanliness of the room was questionable at best. He knew they couldn't stay there one second longer after Gin was propositioned on her way to get a bucket of ice by a smarmy character looking for a blow job. He'd rob a bank before he'd allow his wife to sink to such depths.

And that is exactly what he'd done actually.

It wasn't like he'd started out the day intending to rob a bank. It was just one of those things that happened. Ginny hadn't felt well all morning. She'd picked at her breakfast, and then spending the morning walking around in the oppressive heat and humidity had left her nauseous and pale. To be honest, he wasn't exactly feeling all that well himself, thanks to all the stomach gnawing worry he'd been experiencing over the past few days.

Ginny had ducked into a store along Peachtree Street in an effort to find a little respite from the mid-day sun, while he scouted around the area for someplace more suitable for them to stay. They had made plans to meet back in front of the store in half an hour. Not ten minutes later, he was across the street asking a vendor about the area when Ginny hurried past him, her head down, with a smartly dressed woman right behind her yelling for the police. When he'd caught up to them in the foyer of a large bank half a block later, Ginny was in tears as someone in a uniform unceremoniously dumped all of their belongings on the floor and allowed the woman to rifle though them while everyone in the vicinity looked on with avid interest.

That was when the thought had occurred to him. Banks had plenty of money right? They wouldn't miss a little bit of money now would they? It was for a good cause. He was in and out before he even realized he'd done it. Everyone was so focused on what was happening in the foyer that no one noticed he'd vanished into thin air and reappeared, with his pockets slightly more heavy, a few seconds later.

He'd been remiss in taking care of his wife, but not anymore.

Draco collected his wife after the officer was finished with her report, sending Ginny on her way without so much as an apology, and he secured a room in the first hotel he found. She was so dazed by the day's events that she didn't ask any questions; she just allowed him to take her hand and followed silently as he made his way up to their room on the eighth floor. He ran a hot bath for her in the large whirlpool tub to occupy her while he counted the money he'd just stolen. The take - $5,000 - wasn't bad. It would be enough for them to live comfortably for a few weeks – hopefully long enough for them to get back to Key West. If it was still there that is, according to the Weather Channel.

"I was starting to get worried," Ginny said softly the moment he opened the door. She was curled up in one of the over stuffed chairs by the window, her feet tucked under her and the complimentary bathrobe still wrapped snuggly around her. At some point, while he was gone, she'd tried to do something with her hair.

"I left you a note. Didn't you see it?" he asked, setting a number of shopping bags down on the foot of the bed. "Do you feel any better? You still look a little pale."

She rose from the chair, tightening the belt of the robe as she crossed the room. "A little. I think I'm hungry though." She kissed him as he gathered her in his arms. "What's all that? Do I smell food?"

He rubbed noses with her. "Yes, I got you baked ziti and that, my love, are things we needed."

"Oh," was all she said as she rummaged through the bag of food, digging out a round aluminum take away container that held her dinner. She made herself comfortable in the chair once again, and dove into the ziti like she hadn't eaten in a week.

Draco went about showing her the things he'd purchased including a couple pieces of luggage, a variety of toiletries, and clothing for each of them. He saved one bag for last, though. "I bought you a present," he teased as she finished up her supper.

"You did?" She sat up straight, watching his every move intently. He couldn't remember the last time she'd seemed so perky about anything.

He nodded as he pulled a cream silk nightgown from the bag. It was long with spaghetti straps, a slit up one side to the hip, and delicate lace detail accenting the plunging neckline. "I did," Draco said with a naughty grin.

"Oh, Draco," she whispered, getting up to examine the garment more closely. She slowly ran her fingers along the lace edging. "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He kissed her tenderly. "That isn't all either."

"It's not?"

"Nope." He produced a matching robe and a pair of knickers so barely there he knew she'd find them absolutely scandalous. He didn't care, though, because he knew she'd wear them anyway just for him.

"You shouldn't have!" exclaimed Ginny, turning an alluring shade of pink.

"But I wanted to," he insisted, taking her in his arms again and dusting her cheeks with tender kisses.

"You have to take them back, we can't afford this," she said adamantly.

He knew she'd demand he return his gift, but he was determined she keep what he'd purchased for her. It wasn't often he got to spoil her any more, damn it. "Don't worry you about that right now."

"But I do." She tried to shove the nightgown and knickers back into the bag.

He snatched the bag away from her and threw in the rubbish bin. "Gin, you deserve something nice once in a while."

"A silk nightgown and knickers?" she queried, giving him a stern look.

"Well, I get to enjoy it too." With a smirk, he turned her about and gave her a firm pat on her bum. "Now go try it on like a good little witch."

It was all he could not to stare open mouthed at her when she reappeared from the loo a few minutes later. The silk of the gown skimmed her body, clinging enticingly to the lush curves of her body and showing a dangerous amount of cleavage. "Wow. You're beautiful."

She smiled then, the first genuine one he'd seen in days. "So you like it?"

"Like it? I _love_ it. Now come here so I can brush your hair for you." She had somehow managed to lose her hairbrush somewhere between Florida and the hotel, and her fingers could only do so much with her unruly hair. So he'd bought her a new one while he was out on his little shopping spree. He had forgotten how good it felt to spend money frivolously. For just a moment, it'd felt like he was back in Diagon Alley without a care in the world.

Only this wasn't England, and he had more cares than he could handle. But he could pretend, just for the evening.

They settled on the bed, Ginny in front of him, between his legs as he gently brushed the tangles from her long hair, and occasionally lavishing her bare shoulders with kisses. He gave up on her hair after a while, focusing solely on enjoying the feel of her in his arms as his mouth slowly made its way from her shoulder to her neck.

"Draco?" she said dreamily after a while.

"Mmm," he purred in her ear before gently nipping the lobe.

"Where did you get the money?" she asked hesitantly. "I just have to know."

He stiffened slightly, even though he'd try to prepare himself all afternoon just such a question. "I sold a few things I'd held onto just in case we had an emergency," he responded smoothly, hoping she'd believe him and leave it be. While lying had been second nature to him while he was at Hogwarts, he really hated deceiving his wife after he'd sworn that he'd never lie to her.

She pulled his arms tightly around her as she leaned into his chest. "Good, I just wanted to make sure you didn't rob a bank or anything silly like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Spot of Trouble  
**Name:** rainpuddle13 (rainpuddle13 at gmail dot com)  
**Rating: **Mature/R/Naughty  
**Characters/Ships:** Draco/Ginny  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** _This story is not related to my Tangled Web story arc in any way, shape or form. _I took a little break from my normal fare (and apparently my senses) to write some total crackfic. Thanks to nokomis305 for the beta and suggestions as always. This one is for you girl! Thanks to dragonsangel68 for even more suggestions, and for actually liking it. Originally inspired by the song "Take the Money and Run" by the Steve Miller Band and the hurricane season.

**Summary: **Bill discovers that his little sister is in a spot more trouble than he could have ever imagined.

**A Spot of Trouble — Chapter 3**

They just had to have brain between the two of them, didn't they?

Bill viciously balled up another police report, this time from Boston, Massachusetts, detailing a bank robbery where there were no witnesses, and no evidence, besides a few seconds on a grainy security feed of a man with light colored hair, who seems to be able to appear out of thin air in the vault. He was no closer to them now than he was three months ago, when the first report had crossed his desk.

This made bank number five. All told, they had managed to take $25,000 American dollars without leaving so much as a fingerprint.

They were getting bolder, taking more money with each previous success, and never the newly printed money in bundles, but older money not in sequential order. Someone had obviously done their homework. He was just thankful that it was always Malfoy, and never his baby sister, who seemed to be doing the all the dirty work.

Bill had sat back and waited for them to try to exchange the funds. And waited. It had never occurred to him before that Malfoy would take to living like Muggle, but then again Ginny was with him. She was definitely the brains of this operation. It was the only explanation in Bill's opinion. There was no way that Malfoy could survive among the Muggles alone. None. Zero. Zip. Nada.

Apparently, he'd been underestimating them from day one.

He uncorked a glass phial full of a thick pink potion and drank deeply; he just knew he was going to have ulcers by the time all was said and done. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and got back to the business at hand. He was due in Leland Thornbury's office in ten minutes to discuss the plan for meeting with the Yank Auror assigned to assist them with the case. The Yank didn't seem keen to be working with a loss prevention officer and a curse breaker from Gringotts.

As if it needed to be anymore unpleasant than it already was.

Bill just wanted to put a stop this before his sister got herself into more trouble than she was already in. He could still help her at this point, but he didn't know how much longer the window of opportunity would be open. Thornbury understood that time was the essence, but this Yank — Ms. Kingston — didn't seem all that concerned about Ginny. She just wanted the case closed. She was going to a thorn in his side, he could just feel it. It was enough to make him contemplate downing the entire phial of antacid potion.

The door to his office flew open, rattling loudly against the stone wall as his secretary fell through, followed by a tall, imposing looking witch. "I'm sorry, Bill, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Bill said, trying to keep his voice even. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Narcissa Malfoy, the epitome of cool elegance with her upswept blond hair and tailored deep blue robes, strode purposefully into his cluttered office. Her icy blue eyes strayed neither right nor left as she took the only other seat in the room across from his desk. She had returned to England just about the time her husband went on trial for being a Death Eater.

"I think you know why I'm here," she all but hissed at him, while looking at him as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of her shoe. "I understand you have some information on the whereabouts of my son and that little redheaded hussy he ran off with."

Bill pinched the bridge of his nose hard while reminding himself that it wasn't polite to murder wealthy b- witches. Not to mention his employers really frowned upon the untimely death of one of their best customers at the hands of one of their employees. He simply did not need deal with her holier-than-thou attitude first thing in the morning, especially when his mind was otherwise occupied with how to save his sister from an all but certain prison term.

"That is my sister you're speaking of," he said quietly, feeling the need to defend Ginny. She was the victim here, even if he was the only one could see it.

"Your point being?" Narcissa Malfoy challenged.

"She's my sister."

"It doesn't change the fact that she somehow convinced my son to raid the family vaults and go on a world tour," she said icily. "She's a harlot and a thief."

Bill snorted in disbelief. It amused him to no end that she apparently was under some sort of delusion that her son was the innocent victim in this matter. "Your son made off with my sister not the other way around."

She settled back in the chair, making herself right at home in his office. Bill's eyes were immediately drawn to a flash of creamy flesh when she crossed her legs. "What on earth could she possibly have to offer for him to abscond with her?"

"I'm not sure, but if I were to hazard a guess I would think love and affection?" Oh god, did he really just admit that Ginny might actually love Malfoy? The world really was going to hell. "After all, his mother did abandon him to save her own hide, and left him to suffer at the mercy of the Ministry alone."

If his words had had any affect on Narcissa Malfoy, she certainly didn't show it. "I want my son home, _now_. He has family duties that can no longer be neglected."

"I'm sorry," Bill said smugly. "There's nothing I can do to help you."

She smiled one of those slow, deliberate smiles of someone who knew something he didn't and was about to hand him his arse on a silver patter. "That isn't what Connlach told me yesterday when he informed me you had been quietly looking into this matter for some time."

There was no way in bloody hell he was going to divulge the first bit of information to the likes of her. She was just trying to tip his hand anyway. "I have nothing concrete. I know where they've been, but I've never gotten close to them."

"That isn't true," Mrs. Malfoy drawled slowly. "Your dolt of a youngest brother and the Potter boy caught up to them in Algiers a year ago. Does no one in your little group know how to cast a simple Anti-Disapparition Jinx?"

"How did you know about that?" Deep down Bill knew it was wrong to hate a person, but the witch sitting across from him was making it exceedingly difficult to adhere to the virtues his mother had spent his entire childhood trying to instill in him. Surely there was a loophole for special cases…

"I retained the services of a private investigator immediately upon discovering my son was missing." She pulled a small package from her handbag, and with a tap of her wand, it expanded into an overstuffed folder she held onto tightly.

"Was this before or after you discovered he had raided the family vault?" Bill asked bitterly, suddenly feeling the urge to defend his sister's husband.

"Mr. Marlow made some interesting discoveries-"

The office door slammed open just then, his secretary stumbling through, followed by a very impatient wizard. "Good Merlin, man, you were supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago! Are you too busy swilling that pink stuff-"

"Sorry, Bill," the young witch stammered. "I tried to tell him you were in a meeting."

"It's all right, Kate. It's just as well he's here for this."

The handsome, dark-haired wizard made his way straight to Narcissa, right after giving Kate a wink and a promise to Floo her later, and took her hand. "I do believe my colleague here has been trying to keep all the lovely witches all to himself. Bill, didn't your mother teach you to share?"

She snatched her hand away and shot Bill a scathing look.

"Leland Thornbury, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Lucius _Malfoy_," Bill said dryly, a small smile ghosting at the corners of his mouth.

Thornbury looked thoroughly horrified, and took an immediate step back, before regaining his composure. "That's the Mum of the bloke that made off with your sister!"

"Yes, that is correct," Bill confirmed.

"I do believe it was your tarty sister that duped my son," Narcissa sniffed indignantly.

"Well, isn't this just a bit unpleasant," Thornbury observed pithily.

"You don't say?" Bill snapped, not even bothering to hide his irritation any longer. "She was about to give me a file that was compiled by her private investigator."

"You don't say?" echoed the other wizard, making himself a seat on the corner of the desk. "Anything that could prove helpful when we leap across the pond? I want have a leg up on that Auror."

"She hasn't given it to me yet."

Narcissa regarded them both with narrow, suspicious eyes. "Leap across the pond? Auror? You mean to tell me you know where Draco is in America?"

Bill tried to make a frantic, yet subtle, signal in an effort to get Thornbury to shut up. He didn't want Mrs. Malfoy getting involved until after the fact if he could help it. His family was bad enough, and he most certainly didn't need the high society Malfoys butting their noses into his investigation. The boy could hang for all he cared, but he was going to save his sister, even if it killed him in the process.

"We're going over this afternoon to follow up on some leads," Thornbury said, shifting into all-business mode. "What is in that file might prove useful enough that we'll be able to bring your son home to you."

"Is my son in some sort of trouble?" she demanded.

"No," Bill interceded quickly before his partner could even respond.

"Then why did you mention an Auror?"

"Just procedure, Mrs. Malfoy. We requested an Auror to help speed up the process and allow us access to information that might otherwise be unavailable to us."

She looked like she didn't want to believe them. "In my experiences, Aurors are never very helpful."

Bill had to bite his tongue to keep from responding to that. No, she wouldn't find Aurors very helpful at all, since they had a nasty habit of arresting her husband at every turn. He was sure the very idea of an Auror nosing around in her business was very unpleasant since her husband had recently beaten the charges against him. Although Bill was quite positive it was only a matter of time before he would be arrested again for something or another. And it couldn't happen to a nicer wizard as far as he was concerned.

"We need whatever help this Auror can provide us," he said, not feeling the slightest bit guilty for reveling in her obvious discomfort.

"Narcissa handed the thick file folder over to Thornbury before she rose from her seat. "I expect to be apprised of your findings weekly by owl while you are out of the country otherwise expect to see me in your office at nine o'clock every Monday morning for a full report."

"I'm under no obligation to share any information with you," Bill informed her.

"Connlach assured me that you'll be more than happy to share your findings with me. He is your superior, isn't he? I do understand that goblins can be rather nasty when their direct orders are not followed to the letter." She had said each and every word as if she was speaking to a naughty child in desperate need of a strong dose of discipline.

"Expect an owl from me sometime late next week," he ground out dryly. It was more than apparent that there was some higher deity out to get him. He was sure this was karmic payback for that little fling with the Egyptian Minister for Magic's daughter a few years ago. Honestly, how was he supposed to know she was about to be married if she didn't tell him?

"That was what I thought. I'll expect to hear from you next week then. Good day, gentlemen." She gave them a sneer of disapprove before taking her leave.

Bill scrubbed his face with his hands once he sat back down behind his desk. Things had just gone from bad to his worst nightmare in the span of fifteen minutes.

"What a witch!" Thornbury said in obvious enamored awe.

"Mmm," was all Bill could say without losing his job.

"And to think, I thought your Mum was a bit hairy," Thornbury said after a few moments to take everything in.

"At least with Mum you can see it coming."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy is quite the stealthily one isn't she? I must say the unveiled Connlach threat was nice form."

"Yes," Bill admitted begrudgingly. "I didn't see that one coming."

"So, do you think she wanted me? I definitely got that vibe." Thornbury looked expectantly at him.

"Wanted you dead maybe," Bill stated matter-of-factly, wanting to nip this business with Mrs. Malfoy in the bud. "She's the type of woman to off you in time for her tea."

Thornbury looked absolutely delighted at his prognosis of a potential relationship with the very married witch. "You have to admire that in a woman."

"It wasn't a challenge."

"What's a little threat of death? I'm sure I could've charmed her knickers off in a second if you hadn't been hanging about!"

"Need I remind you she's married to Voldemort's former right-hand man?"

"Isn't he in Azkaban? She must be terribly lonely, and I know just how to help alleviate that."

"For being the Head of Loss Prevention you certainly are oblivious nit. His solicitor had all charges dropped on a technicality a few months ago."

"Speaking of Azkaban, shouldn't be making our way to Heathrow?" Thornbury said, turning serious once more. "We have a date with Auror Kingston, and I know you're anxious to keep your sister from tacking on more years to her sentence."

Bill smiled weakly. "Ginny might prefer Azkaban to facing Mum."


End file.
